


Mother Spore and the boys

by Starnights200



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Mycelium Resistance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnights200/pseuds/Starnights200
Summary: this is a work inspired by a VexTimes idea...also my first time writing smut so thats fun
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, etho/grian/impulse/rendog, polyhermits
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Mother Spore and the boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VexTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [NSFW idea dump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268872) by [VexTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes). 



Grian starting sex related shenanigans was nothing new on Hermitcraft. Etho’d heard stories from Doc about last season. And he’d experienced some little snippets of what times with Grian were like. Mainly from the head games event that Cleo had put on, but that was another story. 

Now, Etho knew that most of the hermits were switches, he’d been on both sides with many. And when he’d heard that Grian was taking a more dominant side for this “event”, to say he was intrigued would be an understatement. 

“Mother Spore” as Grian had dubbed himself, was a very fitting name for the role. Mother Spore was sweet and gentle, but fiercely protective of the little brood they’d started to collect. Which is part of the reason they’d hidden their base. That and so they wouldn’t disturb shop goers in the district. 

The HQ was nothing special aside from the source block and the emergency meeting button.  
The source block was very special indeed, the spores that came from this particular block had aphrodisiac-like properties and the spores were vented throughout the base. This made for some very fun meetings.  
And the emergency meeting system, this not only brought the members of the resistance to the base instantly, it also signified the start of a scene. 

Which led Etho to this very moment. 

Falling into his spot at the table, Etho was instantly hit with the scent of the source block. Groaning slightly, he looked to see what other members had been summoned. A stunned Impulse and a panting Ren met his eyes. 

“Boys! Strip and assume the inspection position please.” 

Mother Spore’s voice broke through the cloud of arousal Etho was already starting to feel.  
Stripping quickly and standing behind his chair Etho could feel himself getting harder by the second. Glancing at Ren he gave a little smirk to see that he was faring just as well. 

Suddenly there was a hand firmly on his shoulder and lips on his ear.  
“You know the rules dearie, eyes down until I say so.”  
Etho couldn’t hide the shiver that ran down his spine at that.  
“Yes mother” was the whispered reply.  
Grian grinned at this and nipped slightly at Ethos ear as a warning and a thanks.  
His hands left Etho and Grian continued his “inspection” walking to Ren next. 

Ren was panting softly, the aphrodisiac overtaking his senses already. Grian lightly gripped his chin and turned Ren’s head to look into his eyes. Pupils blown and eyes wide Grian could feel Ren twitch as they made eye contact.  
“Colour?”  
Ren took a breath to gather himself, whimpering softly as that caused him to take more spores in.  
“Yellow, could you turn the spores down a bit”  
“Yes dear”  
was Grians simple reply, walking over to the source block he closed a couple vents with the click of a button. 

Finally he turned his attention to Impulse. Snaking his arms around Impulse, Grian pulled him close, kissed his shoulder blade and ground himself against Impulses ass. Impulse moaned at this. Smirking Grian turned quickly and barked out some quick instructions.  
“Ren, up on the table, ass up, Impulse would you be a dear and open him up nicely for me. And Etho, come sit on my lap, we’ll watch the show.”  
Grian finished his sentence and sat down in his seat. 

His boys sparked into action. Ren carefully crawled up on the table and presented himself to Impulse who was close behind him. Etho made his way over to Grian and was pulled onto his lap. Etho could feel Grian press against his backside. Grians fingers tracing lightly up his arms, then down his front to tease his nipples. Etho jumped at the sudden stimulation, but Grian held him tight against his chest.  
“Look at them”  
As Ethos eyes made their way to the couple on the table, Grian began biting and sucking at Ethos neck making sure to mark him up nicely. 

The couple on the table were quite a sight, Ren had his head in his hands as he nearly wept from the rough treatment his asshole was receiving. Impulse was already four fingers deep and had shoved his tongue in the mix as well. Ren screamed when Impulse found his prostate, Impulse huffed deeply and dug into that spot causing Ren to give a spurt of pre. 

Etho felt Grians hand slowly glide down to his dick. Grian grabbed it softly and began stroking in time to Ren's panting. But Ethos eyes were locked on Impulses hand as those fingers slid in and out of Ren. Etho couldn’t help but grind down on Grian as he watched as Impulse slowly added his thumb to the digits that were working Ren open. 

“You wish that was you, don’t you?” Grian whispered against Ethos shoulder.  
Etho let out a shaking breath and nodded slowly.  
“Impulse, I think Ren is open enough, would you take a turn with Etho?”  
Impulses eyes flickered up to Grian and then to Etho.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“You could suck each other off and give Etho a bit of the same treatment.”  
A smirk was enough of a reply. 

A beat later Etho and Ren were swapping places. Etho crawled up on the table and sat on his knees waiting further direction from Impulse. And Ren being pulled onto Grians lap and instantly lowered onto Grians waiting dick.

Impulse pulled Etho into a heated kiss and slowly pushed Etho down onto the table surface. When Ethos back met the wood Impulse broke their kiss and turned so Etho was met with the sight of Impulses prick. Moaning softly Etho took Impulse into his mouth and began to slowly suck on it, tongue tracing up and down.  
Impulse sighed at this and leaned down to return the favor. 

When Rens cheeks finally met Grians thighs, he was shaking so hard he might have come apart. And he nearly did as Grian wrapped his hand around Ren.  
“You can cum now if you need”  
Grians sweet words pierced into Ren and he cried out as he came. 

Hearing Ren cum, caused Impulse to thrust hard down Ethos throat making him choke slightly. Apologetically Impulse pulled out of Ethos mouth and began to work his fingers into Ethos ass. Etho cried out now that his mouth was empty. Head back as Impulse immediately found his sweet spot. 

After Grian had made sure Ren was safely tucked into the bed that was just across the room. He made his way back to the table and crawled up on it himself. Making his way over to Ethos head he gave a few more directions. 

“Impulse why don’t you open Etho up a little more, then you can have his ass while I take his mouth?”  
Impulse pulled off of Etho with a pop and nodded quickly.  
Turning his body around to fit between Ethos knees, Impulse resumed working Etho up to four fingers. Grian took his place at Ethos head. Tracing around Ethos mouth with his dick, Grian waited for Impulse to finish prepping. 

When Impulse finally pulled his fingers out, Etho was already so close to his edge. Whining at the emptiness, Etho was suddenly stuffed on both ends, Grian slipping past his lips and deep into Ethos throat, and Impulse pushing in smoothly, the stretch becoming so much all at once as Impulse added a finger in beside his dick.  
Grian reaches for Etho and he’s gone the next moment. Impulse groaned at the tightness and thrust one more time before cumming deep inside of Etho. Grian pulled out and quickly jerked himself off, cumming onto Ethos face. 

When Etho came to, all four of them had been cleaned up and were cuddled together in the large bed in one of the side rooms. Ren sleeping peacefully on Impulses chest, while Etho found his head across Grians lap with Grians hand working its way through Ethos hair.  
Sighing contently, Etho drifted back into sleep feeling comfy and loved.


End file.
